


Zona V

by Feu_Eau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphobia, Asexuality, Other, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing, asexualidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feu_Eau/pseuds/Feu_Eau
Summary: Exponer para la sombras y revelar para las luces.





	Zona V

Vivo en Zona V, gris 50%.  
De niña veía en la tele a los actores estadounidenses casándose, besándose, acurrucando bebes.  
Veía los teleteatros mejicanos y argentinos con esos besos que casi eran sexo.  
Los realities y los programas basura con mujeres desfilando como piezas de carne en un frigorífico.  
Esto es lo que deberías querer ser, lo que deberías querer hacer.  
Carne, pelo, saliva, olor, condensación.  
El amor es pureza reprimida o violencia lasciva, no hay punto intermedio y no hay escapatoria.  
Mis amigas adolescentes una a una caían en algodones o en fieras y yo lo veía y temía el día que me llegara la hora.  
Pero la hora nunca llegó y no podía ver que eran mis propias manos las que habían roto el reloj.  
Virgo, frígida, bagarto, malcojida, reprimida, patética, pena, asco.  
Vivo en el purgatorio, soy atea, soy asexual, soy anarquista, soy feminista.  
No estoy bien ni con Dios ni con el Diablo.  
Si como en un fotómetro pudiese entender la gente que el amor, el sexo y la luz no son más que un espectro,  
Tal vez nosotros no tendríamos que andar como espectros esperado a salir a la luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Procesando un poco lo que fue el 8 de Marzo y luego de escuchar lecturas de poetizas mujeres sentí una necesidad de largar parte de estas cosas que uno trae consigo desde siempre. Por lejos que no es mi mejor escritura pero cuando me da el patatús de escribir, si no lo hago en el momento no lo hago más.
> 
> Sín más, gracias por pasar y leer.


End file.
